What She Doesn't Know
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: When the daughter of Draco Malfoy is best friends with the son of Harry Potter nothing can end well. It just gets worse when he falls in love with her and she falls right back.
1. Chapter 1

There's a link to Aslinn's clothes on my profile as well as a link to what James and Aslinn look like.

Aslinn is pronounced as As-Lyn

* * *

><p><span>Aslinn's Point of View:<span>

I sighed as I waited for my idiot little brother to get all of his stuff together so we could leave for Hogwarts. I was sitting on our front porch with my cat, Nyx, in my lap. Scorpius' owl, Dmitri, was sitting on the table next to me hooting happily from his cage.

"I'm getting ready to just go on my own, you three are taking forever!" I shouted open door next to me. "I want to get to school before we're supposed to come home for Christmas hols but at this rate I'm not so sure."

Eventually we were standing on the platform overlooking the scarlet train. I strained my neck until I saw a familiar mob of red hair mixed with the occasional black dot; the Potter's and the Weasley's were here now. I kissed I hugged my mother tightly to me and nodded at my father before running full speed over to the others.

I caught sight of a tall, lanky, black haired boy and threw myself onto his back. He gripped my calves in his hands and twirled us around. This boy was my best friend in the entire world and I wouldn't trade him for anything.

"Aslinn Malfoy, what are you doing this fine afternoon?" Mr. Potter said, laughing when he caught sight of our position. "How is the weather up there? I wouldn't know, being at my height and all."

I giggled before wrapping my arms around James' neck and looking down at Mr. Potter. "It's awesome, I've never been this high up before. I mean you're taller than me, Mr. Potter. I'm like a goblin or a gnome most of the time."

I felt James' back vibrate against my stomach as he let out a chuckle. Then he let go of my legs before pulling me into a bone breaking hug. "I freakin' missed you so much. We have to spend next summer together or I'm going to die from Aslinn withdrawals," he whispered into my hair.

I smiled before lacing our fingers together and turning to face everyone else. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and I felt a tad bit uncomfortable under their scrutiny so I squirmed a little bit behind James. Yeah, I was a wimp but you try being stared down by wizarding royalty!

It was tough being the daughter of your best friend's father's enemy. It got a little bit tense sometimes because I was a Malfoy, but most of the time I was just one of the family. I remember being so nervous to go 'round James because of the Golden Trio. It was a trippy feeling having dinner with them sometimes but they were just like my second family.

"It's great to see you, Aslinn; you've grown up so much over the summer," Mrs. Potter said, pulling me out of James' grip and into her tight embrace. "It was weird not having you at our house this summer. We missed you keeping James on his best behavior."

"I wish I would've been there with you all instead of in France with my boring family. I swear it would've been more fun to watch paint dry," I said, leaning back against James. "I'm definitely going to come to your house next summer, if that's alright with you all."

Mrs. and Mr. Potter gave me matching smiles before Mrs. Potter said, "I wouldn't want it any other way. I think of you as one of my children already so you're always welcome."

I felt James wrap his arms wrap tightly around my waist and placed his chin on the top of my head. "Mum, I think we're going to go find a car on the train. I really don't want to share with some chatty little first years."

They nodded and pulled him into a hug. I overheard George and Mr. Weasley discussing Quidditch and I was terribly confused. I was dreadful at the game but I went to every one of the Gryffindor games just to watch James play. He was my best friend; I think that was sort of a duty for me.

I felt a familiar hand slide into mine again and knew that James was standing with us now. I threaded our fingers together and nodded to Rose and Albus before we made our way to the train. We found an empty car and I let Nyx out of her cage. She walked over and waited for James to sit down before jumping up onto his lap.

He hated cats more than anything in the world, a trait that he'd gotten from his Uncle Ron, but he had a soft spot for her. I couldn't help but smile at them as I sat across from James and tucked my feet underneath me. I watched him play with my kitty and couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"What would your fellow Quidditch players say if they saw you like this? Their pride beater playing with a cat," I said, moving my leg to nudge his knee with my toe.

He looked up at me and stuck his tongue out. I laughed before covering my mouth with my hand; he was the only person in the world that could make me laugh so easily. I guess that was why he was my best friend.

James' Point of View:

I couldn't help but glance at her out of the corner of my eye. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole world that was one thing that I knew for sure. The other thing was she didn't feel the same way about me. She thought of me as a brother, she'd made that clear since we were eleven.

"What're you staring at, Jamie? Is there something on my face?" she asked, looking at me with her big blue eyes. Then she pulled out a little mirror and started to check herself out.

"The only thing that's on your face is beauty," I said, winking at her.

Her cheeks turned a dark red color and she looked down at her lap. When she looked back up at me she had her cheeks puffed out and her eyes were crossed. Always the tension breaker, she was. She always made faces or spouted off random facts during tense situations. It was yet another thing that I loved about her.

"You're a smooth talker, Mr. Potter. That tongue's going to get you out of a lot of trouble," she said. "But then again it always has."

I smiled before sliding Nyx off of my lap and walking over to sit next to Aslinn. I lay down and put my head in her lap, my legs were hanging off of the edge. I pulled them up to my stomach and turned onto my side. "Wake me up when we're almost there and I need to change into my robes."

She nodded with a smile before getting out one of her muggle books that she was always reading. I never understood how she could read something that didn't have moving pictures in it. No matter how much Aunt Hermione wanted me to read them I could never sit still long enough nor could they hold my attention. Then she'd tried with Albus and he'd really loved it, lately he'd been tracing his books with Aslinn.

I burrowed my face into her stomach before drifting off to sleep. The last thing I remember was the scent of her; it was strong in my nostrils and invaded my head. Then again that was always the way things were with her, she was always on my mind.

I didn't dream at all the entire train ride to Hogwarts. That was really rare for me, I always dreamed when I slept. When I woke up Aslinn was the first thing that I saw and I could seriously get used to it. When she saw me her face broke out into a big smile.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty, I was just about to wake you," she said, leaning down and kissing my forehead. "We need to change; we're about fifteen minutes away from Hogwarts."

I smiled before standing up and sliding her onto my back. Another year at Hogwarts meant another year of boys fawning all over her. Another year of trying to ignore all of the girls that went after me because of my last name. Another year of trying to stop loving her and ending up falling even harder. Yeah, my life had an endless cycle that revolved around her.

* * *

><p>I hope it wasn't too much shit. Maybe review and tell me if I'm in the right area of the ballpark or if I'm waaay off?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I actually got a review last night. I was so excited that I had to post a new chapter. So thank you **annoontje **the encouragement :)

* * *

><p><span>Aslinn's Point of View:<span>

James and I were sitting in the Great Hall now watching all of the first years being sorted. Or at least that's what we were supposed to be doing instead we were talking about stupid shit. Then Professor McGonagall made an announcement that I never thought I would hear while at Hogwarts.

"We seem to have a transfer student from one of our sister schools in Australia. Will Tatum Jenks please come forward and place the sorting hat on your head? It's time for you to be sorted into your house."

I looked up and caught sight of the prettiest boy that I'd ever seen. He had short blonde hair and what seemed like a cocky demeanor. I was on the fence about whether or not I thought that was sexy or not. I figured I would find out later. We had the whole year after all.

"Tatum Jenks, I see a very skillful mind with a sharp wit, good fit for Ravenclaw. Then I see a very sharp tongue and clever way of doing things, very Slytherin. But then there's a smidge of courage and bravery but not enough to be Gryffindor so it better be…SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat shouted across the Great Hall.

The Slytherin table didn't explode in cheers like any other table would they just clapped lightly before going back to their conversations. I saw his smirk falter slightly but he quickly put it back up and swaggered over to the table.

It was now time for more first years so I turned back to the Gryffindor table. Dom was the first to start talking. "Oh my God, did you see how damn beautiful that boy was? I would do so many things to him that it's not funny if he wasn't so young."

I rolled my eyes before looking over at my roommate and other best friend Poppy. She was smiling and soon enough exploded, "Oh my God, he was the most beautiful boy that I've ever seen."

Before I could say anything the feast appeared and everyone tucked in. I loaded my plate down with veggies and anything that didn't have meat in it. I'd been a vegetarian since I was seven; it was yet another thing that my father detested about me.

The first thing being that I was a Gryffindor. I remember when I'd been sorted into this house; I sent him a letter telling him how sorry I was. He sent me a brief note that said we would talk when I got home that summer. When I did get home he took me into his office and slapped me across the face while telling me that I was a disgrace to the family name. That was the day I stopped being a Malfoy.

When I told the Potter's that I'd been in France this summer it was a complete and total lie. I was home alone the entire summer because my father was embarrassed of me; Scorpius and my mother were too scared of him to do anything about it so they just let me take it alone. I cried myself to sleep every night that summer because the house was so empty. I was too scared to owl James because I was afraid that he would find out about my horrible home life and I really didn't want that.

"What's going on with you tonight, Lyn? You've been a million miles away," James whispered to me. "I think we need to have one of our Common Room talks tonight. Meet me at midnight?"

I nodded my head before smiling at all of our midnight conversations. I'd kept this a secret our entire friendship and I felt terrible about it. Tonight I was going to come completely clean about every secret that I'd kept from him. The only thing I wasn't going to tell him was about the crush I'd developed on him during fourth year.

"You two should just get together already; I mean everyone else in the entire school thinks you're together already so why not make it a fact?" Fred asked, reaching over to grab a roll.

"Yeah, our entire family has money on when it's going to happen. Even Aunt Hermione and that's saying something," Roxanne said, smiling. "I think it should be around March 25th, not because that's my day or anything…"

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore them. I was far used to hearing everyone tell us about how we should be a couple. Like I said I'd been in love with him since fourth year but he was the only good thing in my life and I didn't want to fuck that up so I didn't tell him anything about it. He was what was keeping me alive, I really didn't want to jeopardize that with a relationship that possibly wouldn't work.

Dinner continued with random conversations about the upcoming Quidditch season so I didn't really talk that much. After dinner ended it was time for us to go back to our Common Rooms or to the room of requirements where the welcome back party was happening. I bailed out on it and decided to go to the black lake for some peace and quiet.

I was sitting under the tree next to the lake when I felt someone walk up behind me. I figured it was James so I didn't look up. When I caught sight of a pair of boots instead of black Converse I whipped my head up and caught sight of the new boy.

"Why hello there, I thought you weren't going to look up at me but I'm glad you did," he smiled before sitting down. "You're really beautiful, did you know that?"

I felt my cheeks heating up and I looked back out at the stillness of the black lake. I'd never been one to take compliments well seeing as I'd never really been complimented much as a child. I still got a little bit uncomfortable when I went 'round James' place and his family told me that I was pretty. It was even worse with James did, no matter how little it happened sometimes he would throw me for a loop and whisper it into my hair.

"Thank you," I whispered, tugging on the edge of my school skirt. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be inside with your Slytherin friends? There's a big welcome back party happening inside, I'm sure you've heard about it by now."

He shrugged his shoulders before sitting down next to me. "I'd rather be out here with you then inside with a bunch of slutty, drunk girls. With their obnoxious little giggles and their unsuccessful ways of trying to get me into their bed and panties, no thank you. I'd rather be out here in the company of your beautiful self."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Boys love drunken girls and easy sex without strings. Are you gay or something?"

He smiled before shaking his head. "No, I'm just smarter than the other boys at this school. While they're inside with those easy girls I'm out here with a princess. I think they're missing out on something special."

I giggled before looking back out onto the lake. I saw the giant squid carving its way gracefully through the dark waters. Sometimes I wished I could be free like that but then I remembered that everything came with boundaries. Even being a Malfoy.

James' Point of View:

I was in the middle of the big Gryffindor welcome back party and it was going full swing. I was trying to dodge all of the tipsy girls that were trying to throw themselves at me. I couldn't find Aslinn anywhere I looked, she seemed to have disappeared.

I figured she was out by the black lake so I put down my untouched glass of firewhiskey and made my way outside. I saw her sitting with her back against the tree and I also caught sight of an unfamiliar blonde head sitting down next to her. I felt jealousy surge through me as I walked up to them.

I heard Aslinn's laugh float up through the air towards me. It stopped me dead in my tracks, why was this other guy making _my_ Aslinn laugh? I felt anger well up inside me but I did my best to keep it tame, I didn't want to embarrass myself. I had a tendency to be a hothead a lot of the time, Mum said it was the Weasley coming out.

I stood there and watched them flirt with each other like the total creep that I was. In all honesty I was afraid that he was going to do something inappropriate with her. Aslinn always saw the best in people even when there probably wasn't any good left in them.

But sometimes I got the feeling that she was a completely different person underneath that smile. That thought alone kept me up at night.

* * *

><p>Like I said before I have a link to Aslinn, Poppy, Jinx, James, and Aslinn's clothes on my profile so go check 'em out and tell me what you think.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I meant to upload this yesterday but I got distracted. Here it is, I hope you like it :) There's a link to Aslinn's closet on my profile so go check it out.

* * *

><p><span>Aslinn's Point of View:<span>

Jinx was like the clichéd perfect guy; he was sweet, smart, and he was really funny. We say by the lake for about two hours and it seemed to completely fly by. We talked about everything from books to what we wanted to be when we grew up but my heart already belonged to another.

I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was almost eleven. "It's getting pretty late; I think we should go on back to our Common Rooms. It was nice talking to you though."

He gave me a carefree smile before standing up and offering me his hand. "It was nice being out here with you. I thought I was going to come here and be some sort of leper or something, I never imagined that I would meet the most perfect girl in the world."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I dropped his hand. I watched him walk towards the castle and tried to straighten out my jumbled thoughts. I'd dated boys before, I mean I was sixteen it was sort of part of the territory, but things were different when I was around Jinx. It was like he made me forget about James for a while.

I was walking past the Womping Willow to go up to the castle when someone grabbed my wrist. I whipped out my wand and whirled around, holding it up to the person's throat. I relaxed when I saw that it was just James.

"What are you doing out here this late? I thought you'd be inside at the party, King of Gryffindor," I said, falling into step with him.

He threw an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. "I was but then I looked around for you and didn't see you. I figured you came out here and lost track of time so I came out to check on you."

"Aw, you're such a sweetheart. You're so protective of me, even more so than Scorpius is and he's my brother," I said, tucking my hand into his back pocket.

By now we were at the portrait hole and the fat lady was snoozing away. James cleared his throat and she crankily woke up but her face transformed into a smile when she saw who it was. "Mr. Potter, why are you out so late? Its past curfew but I guess I can let it slide this one time."

If it would have been me in this situation I would've ended up sleeping out in the corridor tonight but she had a soft spot for the Potters for obvious reasons. James gave her a blinding smile and said, "Pig's snout."

The door swung open on an empty Common Room. We walked inside and waited for the door to shut behind us before I spoke, "You just flirted with a painting. That's the funniest thing that I've seen all day, Merlin's beard."

He gave me a snarky look and said, "Haha, you're so funny. Now go upstairs and put on some pajamas because we're going to spend the rest of the night talking about what happened this summer. I need to know about France and all of those French girls."

I giggled before running up the stairs and into the girls' dorm room. I saw Poppy, Heidi, Roxi, and Kelsey sitting there waiting for me to come back in. When they caught sight of me they pounced.

"Where were you? We looked for you at the party but you weren't there," Roxi said, watching me pull out pajamas. Then a knowing smile sprouted on her lips, "You're having one of your talks with James tonight, aren't you?"

I pulled off my uniform before spelling it onto a hanger in the wardrobe. Then I pulled on some plaid shorts and a long sleeve white top before turned over to the other girls. "You act like these talks never happen. Roxi, come take my hair down for me please."

She pulled me over to her before undoing the delicate braid that I had done earlier in the day. After it was down I piled it all onto my head and pulled it into a messy bun and spelled off my makeup. I slid on my slippers before sticking my tongue out at them and running down to my waiting best friend.

James' Point of View:

I was wearing a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a plain black shirt sitting on the couch waiting for Aslinn. When I looked up I saw that she'd taken off all of her makeup and put on some loose pajamas. She was the only girl I knew that looked even better with no makeup and her hair up then when she was all dolled up.

"You're staring at me. Didn't your mother ever teach you that staring was impolite, Mr. Potter?" Aslinn asked, sitting down cross-legged next to me.

"No, but she did teach me a mean bat-bogey charm that I'm not afraid to use," I said, flicking her knee. Then I figured that I should start our conversation, "What's up with you and the new kid?"

I saw her pretty little cheeks turn pink before she stuttered, "I d-d-don't know w-w-what you're talking a-a-about. He's just a guy that I met and had an intelligent conversation with."

I tried to ignore the stabbing feeling that that caused in my chest. "It didn't seem like that when he was making you laugh like a giddy little school girl. Tell me why you're stuttering, that's only something you do when you're nervous or lying to me about something."

"His name's Jinx and he's a transfer from Australia. He has an owl named Aurox that likes to bite him so he has scars all over his hands but he loves her too much to get a new one," Aslinn said, smiling into the distance. Then she focused back in on me, "What about you, did you hook up with any of those drunken Gryffindor slags from the party earlier?"

I ran a hand through my messy hair before fixing her with a solid gaze. "I'm not going to be like that this year; I'm going to turn over a new leaf. No more drunken hookups that I'm not going to remember in the morning. I actually have my eye on a certain girl this year…"

I saw something flash in her eyes before she quickly covered it up with an easygoing smile. "Who's this lucky lady that you're so in love with? She must be something special for you to drop your bad boy ways like that."

It felt weird to talk to her about how much I loved her. Then I figured she thought it was some other girl so I kept on talking, gushing really, "Yeah, she's the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. She has this laugh that's so infectious and she has absolutely no clue how beautiful she is. I think that may be the thing I love the most about her."

Aslinn's Point of View:

I felt my heart completely shatter in my chest. He was into some other girl and by the sound of things he was completely in love with her. Watching the way his eyes lit up when he talked about her made tears burn the back of my eyes.

I decided to change the subject by taking his hands in mine. "I'm about to tell you something that I've kept a secret our entire friendship. It's huge and I need you to promise me that you're not going to judge or anything like that."

His face pulled into a confused smile before he said, "You know that I'm never going to judge you over anything that you do. I love you unconditionally, no matter what you're always going to be my best friend."

I took a deep breath before saying, "My entire family completely hates me. I'm an outsider inside the manor walls; I don't belong to the Slytherin royalty line. My father hasn't said more than three words to me for six years now and my mother and brother are too scared of him to do anything about it. Basically my home life is complete and utter hell."

I looked up into his beautiful green eyes and saw that they were swimming in emotion. "You went with them to France this summer. That isn't something that you do with a family that doesn't want you, maybe you're just overthinking it."

I stood up and started to pace the Common Room floor. "I stayed home this summer; they left for France before I even woke up. Scorpius left a note saying where they were, I was alone the entire summer."

James' eyebrows hit his hairline before he jumped up and said, "Why didn't you come over to my house? You know that my family adores you more than anything; you didn't have to be alone. You never do."

I nodded and my vision blurred with tears. "I was so scared that you were going to stop talking to me because I kept this from you so long. I was embarrassed to talk about it; I mean who wants to talk about how their own family doesn't even want them? I'm like a disease, Jamie."

James pulled me into his warm embrace and I sobbed into his neck. He placed his hands under my thighs and lifted me up onto his hips before walking back over to the couch. He held me close to him while I cried out all of the emotions that I'd kept inside for so long. I cried for the loss of my family, I cried for James' kindness, but mostly I cried because he would never love me like I loved him.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Yep, I didn't edit this at all, I was waaaaay too lazy :3 I hope it's still good and I get more reviews than I did last time.

Oh yeah, I'm also getting ready to put up and Louis X OC story so be on the lookout for that.

* * *

><p><span>Aslinn's Point of View:<span>

It was the first day of classes and I was groggily sitting at the table in the Great Hall. James was talking animatedly with Fred about Quidditch tryouts or something of that sort so I turned to look at Roxi. She was staring adoringly over at the Slytherin table.

"Who're staring so intently at? Considering that that's the Slytherin table and you're a Gryffindor," I giggled, patting her hand gently while I nibbled on a piece of toast.

Her cheeks turned red before she looked down at the table in defeat. "Can you keep a secret and promise me that you're not going to get mad?"

I nodded before turning to face her. "You're my best friend other than James. Anything you tell me will be kept a secret until the day that I stop breathing."

She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I think I may have feelings for your brother, but if it's weird I can squash them down and we can completely forget about them."

I nodded quickly, "I don't care if you have feelings for him. Just know that he's a good guy but sometimes he gets easily overpowered. You have to make him feel comfortable in order for him to open up to you."

She nodded before turning back to her food. I felt someone place a hand on my knee under the table causing me to jump up quickly. I whipped my head over and saw James sitting next to me with a smile on his face.

"You're such a prick, I didn't know who you were touching me like that," I whisper-shouted. "What if I would've turned around and decked or hexed you?"

He just shook his head before piling his plate high with food while stuffing some in his mouth. I was thankful in that moment that I wasn't a Weasley; they were always so unattractive when they ate. Then again James wasn't that bad, I honestly don't think that boy could be unattractive.

"You would've felt terrible if you'd decked me. You love me and my face way too-" James said but suddenly his face contorted into a glare. "What do you want?"

I turned around to see Jinx standing there with that cocky little smirk of his. "I wanted to come over and ask Aslinn if she wanted to walk to class with me. I honestly don't see how that involves you though; I didn't quite catch your name."

"James Potter, I would say it's nice to meet you but my mother taught me not to lie," James sneered.

I caught Roxi's eye and she gave me a wink and a thumbs up before looking back down at her food. I picked up a muffin and threw my bag onto my shoulder, "That would be lovely."

I kissed the top of James' head before walking away with Jinx. I knew that I was going to regret leaving with him but I didn't want to let him and James continue to fight like that.

Like he sensed my discomfort, "I'm sorry for the altercation with the Potter guy. I'm a tad bit jealous of any boy that gets to be in your company."

I giggled before letting my hair fall over my shoulder like a wall between us. I hadn't even noticed that I did this until Albus pointed it out one day when I was being coy with James. Yeah, everyone in the Weasley/Potter family knew about my feelings for him, it was slightly pathetic.

When we reached the potions classroom Jinx took my wrist in his hand and pulled me to the side of the corridor. "I just want to thank you for not shutting me out. I figured I would completely be ignored and the rest of my school life would be hell here but you proved me wrong."

I smiled before pushing his shoulder, "A guy like you getting ignored? We're English not blind, you're completely gorgeous. Me, on the other hand, I have a toxic last name."

He took my hand in his and laced our fingers together, "I don't care what your name is or how the rest of the wizarding world sees you, I think you're beautiful."

I felt my cheeks heat up again but I was facing him so I couldn't let my hair fall in front of my face so I settled for looking down at my feet. I felt him take my chin in his hands and tilt my face back up to look at him. I took a deep breath before saying, "There's this little town near Hogwarts called Hogsmeade that we're allowed to go to every weekend. Do you want to go with me this weekend?"

I saw his eyes light up as he eagerly shook his head, "I would love to do that. I'd heard about that around school and was about to ask you to show me around. I guess fate had other plans though."

Someone let out a laugh when they caught sight of Jinx and me. I looked over and saw James walking towards us with Fred and Roxi close behind him. Poppy was running as fast as her short little legs would carry her trying to catch up with them.

"That would be your gang calling you back to them. I guess we'll talk later," Jinx said. Then he leaned in and kissed me lightly before whispering, "Till we speak again, beautiful."

I heard the familiar sound of Roxi whistling when she caught sight of what happened. I nodded at Jinx before running into the classroom and sitting at my usual table. I felt someone sit down next to me and caught the familiar smell of James.

"Hey Jamie, what's up?" I asked, getting out my parchment and quill.

He gave me a look and said, "Don't change the subject, Lyn. Judging by how close you and Jinx were you're not going to be with us at Hogsmeade this weekend, are you?"

I let out a nervous giggle before trying to let my hair fall between us but James was quicker than that. He gathered all of my hair in his hands and used it to fix my gaze on him. I'd known him way too long for this to be weird.

"No, I'm going with Jinx this weekend but the next one is all yours. Jamie, you're okay with that aren't you?" I asked, turning to look at him full on.

He twisted my hair around his hand and gave me the famous Potter smile. Then he dropped it before holding out a pinky to me, "I want you to promise me that next weekend you're all mine"

I giggled at his possessiveness before twining our pinkies together. "You're my best friend in the entire world. I guess I can take time out of my busy schedule for you."

"It'd better stay that way too, blondie. I need my daily gossip," he said, fanning himself and trying his best to look like a girl. When he saw my face he sighed and said, "I'm sorry I'm not as good at being a girl as Hugo is."

I rolled my eyes at his jab, Hugo was gay and his entire family never let him forget about it. Not that they weren't supportive about it, they just found it funny when he brought home guys that were more attractive than the ones Rose did.

"You're such a loser," I giggled, pushing his shoulder and focusing on Professor Slughorn who'd rambled up to the front of the room by now and was starting to teach.

I'd hoped that James would get the slightest bit jealous of the idea but he hadn't even reacted. His only care was that it was going to interfere with all of us hanging out this weekend. Maybe I was dumb to think that he'd ever really see me as anything other than his best friend.

* * *

><p>I changed some of the characters so if you're curious to what they look like go check them out :3<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

This is so late because my account was fucked up. This is sort of a filler but the next one with be the Hogsmeade trip so...Yeah.

* * *

><p><span>James' Point of View:<span>

I didn't want to make Aslinn uncomfortable with my jealousy so I tried to cover up how angry I was about her date with Jinx. We'd gone to the first Hogsmeade weekend with Roxi, Poppy, and Fred since third year and now she was going with another guy.

I was angrily walking down the corridor when I felt someone fall into step beside me. When I glanced over I saw Poppy trying to keep pace with me, it was proving difficult with her short little legs. Finally I took mercy on her and slowed down until our steps matched.

"You're mad about something, James. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, her quiet voice straining to be heard above the chatter in the crowded corridor.

I ran a hand though my messy hair before answering her, "What would you do if the person you were in love with wanted to be with someone else? How would you get their attention away from the other person and onto you?"

Poppy let out a sigh before taking my wrist in her hand. "You're in love with Aslinn, everyone knows about it so I don't know why you're trying to be subtle about who it is."

I stopped walking for a minute and turned to face her. "What do you mean everyone knows about it? Does Aslinn know?"

She giggled before saying, "No, she's as clueless as can be. Why don't start dating another girl to try and get her attention like she's getting yours with Jinx?"

I knew that would be a very hard thing to do, it was like I was hurting Aslinn on purpose and that didn't seem right. Then again I was tired of being hurt by her falling in love with guys like it was nothing. Maybe dating another girl would make her jealous or at the very least it could help me get over her. That was something I'd been trying to do since fourth year but it seemed to be mission impossible.

"Who do you think I should start out with? I don't want to go out with a total slag, that'd just make Aslinn mad at me. She's afraid that I'm going to develop a complex because of it," I said, smiling by force of habit.

"You need to stop worrying about what Aslinn thinks about you," Poppy said, tugging us down onto a desk for transfigurations.

"I have an idea," I said, putting my books onto the desk and turning to face Poppy. "I don't want to date any girl and make her think that we're actually going to go somewhere when we're not, that would be mean. Why don't we fake date and make Aslinn think that we're real? That way I'll be with someone that's not a slag and I won't be hurting anyone's feelings."

Poppy's face lit up and she took my hands in hers. "That's a great idea, James. That's going to make her super jealous, her two best friends dating. This is a genius plan, Mr. Potter."

"What's a great plan?" Aslinn's voice asked from behind us. Then her eyes landed on out clasped hands, "Did I miss something while I was out? Are you two together or something now?"

Poppy gave me a wink before taking control, "Yeah, it happened after breakfast this morning. It took me a little by surprise but it was a lovely surprise."

She nodded like she was happy for us but I saw a little bit of sadness behind her big blue orbs. "I'm going to go talk to Roxi about this weekend. You two are lovely."

She pretty much ran over to Roxi and started talking rapidly with her hands. I saw Roxi's carefree smile drop before she took Aslinn's shoulders in her hands and started to rub the comfortingly. She leaned forward and whispered something into her hair before class started, I could tell it was something to make her feel better but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what was wrong with her.

Aslinn's Point of View:

He was dating Poppy and I had no clue. I felt like someone punched a hole into my chest and pulled my heart out. There was this ache that had my entire body pulsating with pain. There were tears stinging the back of my eyes but I couldn't let them fall, I didn't' want James or Poppy to see me crying.

"Miss Malfoy, why haven't you tried to change this goblet into a rat yet?" Professor McGonagall asked, slamming her palms onto the desk in front of me.

I wiped the tears off of my cheeks and looked up into her severe gaze. "I'm sorry professor; I'm just a little bit distracted. I'll try again."

"We're about to change classes, I won't take points away from Gryffindor this time because it looks like you're having a bad day. Next time I won't be as lenient," she said, giving me a slight smile. Then she leaned in and whispered, "Mr. Potter takes after his uncle Ronald when it comes to girls. He'll never realize that you have feelings for him until you come out with them. Just a little piece of advice from someone who's known the Weasley/Potter family since they were pretty much born, give him some hints."

I gave her the best smile that I could muster before the bell rand and dismissed us from class. I ran to the closest bathroom and let out the tears I'd been trying to hold in. They poured down my cheeks as I fell to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Why are you crying?" a haunting voice asked, echoing throughout the bathroom walls.

I wiped my face and looked up to see Moaning Myrtle floating a couple feet away from me. I sighed before asking, "Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded her head so quickly that her pigtails whipped through her translucent face. "I can keep a secret very well; no one ever talks to me. They barely even come in here; once they figure out I'm here."

I gave a heady sigh before answering, "I'm in love with James but he's dating my best friend Poppy. But then again I'm dating this new guy, Jinx, and I think I pulled this onto myself but I have no idea. What do you think?"

She tapped her chin before saying, "Do you think that it's possible Mr. Potter has feelings for you as well? Maybe he's dating that Poppy girl to make you jealous. Did you tell him about your date with Jinx before you found out about their date?"

"I told him about my date before but he seemed to be completely okay with it. I honestly don't think there's any way that he has feelings for me too. He sees me as a best friend and nothing more."

The door of the girls' bathroom flew open and Moaning Myrtle shot back to her stall. I heard the toilet flush and knew that she was gone now. I sighed before turning to see James standing there.

"Why are you in here? This is the girls' bathroom," I said, cleaning my face off on the mirror to avoid his eyes.

"My best friend ran away from transfigurations crying, I think I need to come after her," he said, placing his hands on my waist and his chin on top of head.

I took a deep breath before giving him a fake smile, "I think I'm about to start my period. I have an overflow of emotions right now; I guess they're just taking over for a while."

He was used to hearing about periods by now. I mean he's gone and bought me muggle tampons before, that's true friendship right there.

"Well if you need anything you know I'm always going to be here for you. I love you," he said, kissing the top of my head before leaving the room.

I sat on the ground and tried to catch my breath. This by was seriously going to be the death of me.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

This isn't edited because I'm a lazyass whore. Don't hate me too much.

There is however a link to her outfit on my profile :)

* * *

><p><span>Aslinn's Point of View:<span>

I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit for my date with Jinx when Poppy came skipping into the bathroom. I charmed my last curl into place and walked past her without saying a word. I was still trying to get over the fact that she was dating James.

"Why are you ignoring me? I didn't do anything wrong," she said, sitting on my bed and looking at me as I pulled on my heels.

"No, my best friend who knows how in love with James I am is now dating him. I don't think that there's a damn thing wrong with that," I shouted at her.

She jumped up and shouted back at me, "It's not my fault that you're too much of a puss to go after him. I asked him out and he practically jumped at the chance."

I flinched slightly. "Probably so, I mean look at you! He probably thinks that you're easy as fuck, I mean look at what you're wearing. Your tits are pretty much falling out and if you bend I'm going to see the panties that you're not wearing."

Her face turned red and she was about to start throwing hexes when Roxi popped into the room. "Jinx is waiting outside the Common Room for you. Plus we can hear your fight downstairs, as funny as I think it is I don't think James is going to appreciate finding out about Aslinn's feelings this way."

I huffed before throwing my purse onto my arm and stomping down the steps. I made it to the Common Room at the same time as James but I didn't say a word to him. I knew that it wasn't his fault but I honestly didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to cry or do anything stupid so I walked past him like I didn't see him.

Jinx was standing outside the door leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He looked every part of a bad boy and I felt my heart squeeze. I walked up to him and placed my hands on his chest.

"Are you ready to be introduced to Hogsmeade?" I asked, kissing his cheek lightly. "I'm pretty sure that I can be a good tour guide."

He smiled and took my hand in his. "I do believe that you're going to be the hottest tour guide that I've ever had. I mean look at you!"

I felt my cheeks heating up as we started walking. I heard the Common Room door open and close again so I scooted closer to Jinx. He seemed to get the idea and threw an arm around my shoulders as we made our way out of Hogwarts and down to Hogsmeade.

Once we were in the village I saw Jinx's eyes wondering over everything. He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning, like he was afraid that he was going to miss something if he blinked. I knew how he felt, there was nothing better than seeing Hogsmeade for the first time.

"It's so beautiful here, how do you manage to leave at night?" he asked breathlessly.

"You should see it in the winter when there's snow everywhere. It's easily one of the most breathtaking sights in the wizarding world," I said, sliding my hand into the bend of his arm.

He nodded his head, not looking away from Hogsmeade. I sighed before dragging him over to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. Once we were inside and I'd ordered for us I let out a groan; Poppy and James were in the other corner of the pub. She had her hand on his arm and she was laughing like the annoying little slag that she was.

I can't believe I was ever friends with that annoying, disgusting, bitch of a girl. I guess we all have lapses in judgment.

James' Point of View:

I was waiting on Aslinn to walk over and talk to us but she just glanced over before walking away. I was beginning to think that maybe this plan wasn't going to work; maybe I should just get over her. I mean it's not like she'd notice if I stopped being in love with her or anything.

"What are you thinking about right now, James? You seem a million miles away," Poppy asked, her talon like nails digging into my arm.

I flinched before pushing her hand off of me and saying, "I don't think this is working very well. She doesn't even seem to notice that we're together."

She giggled before crossing her legs and pushing her chest out. "You're lucky you're cute because you're not bright. She's completely in love with you and you can't see it. But then again maybe she' over you because she seems pretty cozy over there with Jinx, I mean look at them."

I looked over and saw that Aslinn was leaning over against Jinx. She was looking at something he had on the table and her face was shining with her smile. I felt something inside of me snap and I jumped up and stormed over to them.

"What are you doing?" I hissed towards Aslinn.

Her head snapped up and she looked at me with an expression of shock. "What do you mean, Jamie? I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Man, I think you need to go back over to your date and act like this didn't happen," Jinx said, standing up in front of Aslinn. "If you don't I will make you."

I laughed humorlessly as I crossed my arms on my chest. "I don't think I'm going to. I can talk to my best friend anytime I want to, without your permission."

Aslinn stood up and pushed on Jinx's chest. "I'll go talk to him in private, okay? Just sit down and I'll be right back, I promise."

When she started to walk away with me Jinx threw a hand out and grabbed her wrist. He tugged her back against him and I saw the blow jar her entire tiny body. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from hexing his bullocks off.

"You don't have to go talk to him if you don't want to. Besides this is our date and I would like to have your full attention," Jinx said, still clasping her wrist tightly in his hand.

Then she turned to face me with a sad expression. She had her bottom lip between her teeth when she said, "Jamie, will you please go over to your table with your…date? Can't we talk about this later?"

I saw that her eyes were begging so I just sighed and nodded my head. I turned on my heels and left the pub, I need some time to think. It wasn't like Poppy was going to miss me or anything, we weren't really together.

I walked through the streets and ended up in front of the Three Broomsticks again. Aslinn and Jinx were outside it right now and Aslinn had Jinx's collar in her hands. She used it to pull him closer to her and connected their lips.

I walked past them and made sure that I bumped into Jinx on the way past. I didn't look back to see if he fell or not, I just kept walking until I got to the castle. The sooner I got to my dorm the less likely I was to do something stupid.

I knew I had to figure out what I was doing soon but right now I was just going to sit in my dorm and eat until I couldn't feel pain anymore.

* * *

><p>Review if you're still reading, I feel like no one is anymore.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Yep, -insert witty thought here-

* * *

><p><span>Aslinn's Point of View:<span>

Jinx and I had been together for almost three months now and so had Poppy and James. I haven't said more than a couple of words to James in the entire three months because Jinx got really jealous. He would automatically assume that I was cheating on him with James even if I wasn't.

Take right now for instance, I was late to meet up with him at the library because I had to stop and talk to Rose about something and he was freaking out on me. Something about how I never thought about him and he didn't seem to be a priority for me.

"You're my number one priority all of the time and I feel like you put everyone else in front of me," he shouted. He'd placed a silencing charm around us. "I really don't appreciate you spending more time with Potter than you do with me."

I groaned and felt like beating my head against the bookshelf behind me. "I'm not spending more time with James than I am with you. I barely even see him anymore because if you! If you weren't so insecure maybe I could-"

I didn't see the slap coming until the back of his hand connected with my cheek. I felt my head reel back and connect with the very shelf I'd thought about hitting it against earlier. I felt stupid for even thinking about doing that as the sickening pain shot through my skull.

I brought my hand up to my face and covered the cheek that he'd slapped. I slid down onto the floor in front of him and felt hot tears making their way down my cheeks. "Why did you hit me?"

His face that was once contorted with anger was now a grimace of sorrow. "Oh my God Aslinn, I am so sorry! I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was already done! I am so sorry."

He bent down to hug me close and I flinched away from him. I pulled my knees up to my chest and used them as a boundary between us. "I don't want you to touch me."

He took my hands in his and locked eyes with me. "Baby, I love you and I don't want to lose you over this. I swear to all things holey that I'll never lay another hand on you again."

I knew how stupid it was but I did it anyways. "I believe you, but if you do hurt me again we're done. I'm not one of those girls who just lets someone hurt her and doesn't do anything about it. I'm strong and independent."

He gave me a toothy grin and pulled me up to my feet. Then he muttered something under his breath before saying out loud, "It's dark outside so no one should be in the halls or your common room so we should be safe. I don't want anyone to ask any questions."

I nodded before lacing our fingers together and walking through the corridors. Once we got to my door I turned to him and whispered, "I love you too."

Before he could reply I whispered the password and slid inside. I leaned back against the door trying to stop my head from spinning so quickly. I couldn't believe that Jinx had actually hit me, I'd only been hit once and that was because I was such a fuckup.

James' Point of View:

Aslinn and I haven't talked in almost three months but then again she hadn't really talked to anyone other than Jinx. She seemed to have lost that shine that she always seemed to have and she didn't smile as often. I felt like the Aslinn I loved was slowly drifting away from me.

"Have you talked to Aslinn lately? I haven't said a word to me in almost three months, is she mad at me?" Roxi asked startling me and making me bang my shin against the table.

"If she's mad at you then she's mad at me as well. I mean we haven't properly talked in almost three months. I think I'm slowly going crazy," I said, running a hand though my hair.

Roxi placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a sympathetic squeeze. "I know that's what it seems like but you know what it's like to get wrapped up in a relationship; to be afraid of upsetting them because you care so much about them."

I sighed before running a hand through my hair again. I felt my resolve break and I let out a deep sigh, "I just miss her so much, Roxi. I need her in my life, she's my everything."

I realize how wimpy it was but I felt a couple tears falling down my face. I don't think I'd cried since I was younger and I fell off of my broom and broke my arm. Then I was seven and I thought it was the end of the world but it was nothing compared to the searing pain in my chest.

I felt Roxi rubbing my back as she murmured, "Why don't you just talk to her about this? If you miss her so much I'm sure she misses you too. You're her best friend, everyone needs their best friend."

I pulled my face out of her neck in time to hear the common room door swinging open. I wiped my face and took a deep breath before turning around to face Aslinn. She had a hand on her cheek and she was keeping her face in the shadows of the room. Something was up with her.

"Lyn, what's wrong?" I asked, walking up to her. I took her wrist in my hand and pulled it off of her face. There was a big red welt along her cheekbone, I felt something sour rise in my stomach as I forced out, "Did he do this to you?"

Her eyes became huge and she quickly said, "No, I was walking outside and wasn't paying attention to the staircases. It moved and I ended up running into a wall I didn't realize was there."

I felt my eyebrows knit together as I placed my hands on either side of her face. I saw her flinch slight and I felt my heart crack a little. "Aslinn, I need you to tell me the truth about this. Did Jinx hit you?"

Her face fell in defeat and she said, "I'm telling you the truth, James. I would tell you if he hit me, I told you about my father so…"

I knew she was lying to me but I couldn't do anything about it. If I tried to figure out the truth she would hate me more than anything but if I let it go I would hate myself. I needed to keep her safe; I needed her to be okay for me to be okay. I don't know what to do.

Aslinn's Point of View:

Lying to James was the hardest thing that I've ever had to do. I wanted to tell him the truth but I didn't want to cause any unneeded drama, I could handle this. It wasn't like Jinx was abusive or anything, he just hit me once and he promised it was never going to happen again.

I walked into the bathroom of the girls' dorm to check out my marks. I grimaced when I saw the welt along my cheek; it really didn't look like I'd run into a wall. I understood why James didn't believe me now but it wasn't like I could tell him the truth.

I sighed before getting into the shower and trying to wash away everything away. I didn't want to remember what he did or how it felt to full out lie to James. I honestly couldn't tell you which one hurt more.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is really important. It's got some rough things going on in it but I tried to keep it sort of light. I hope it's okay.

* * *

><p><span>Aslinn's Point of View:<span>

I walked on my toes constantly when I was around Jinx anymore. If I did the slightest thing wrong I faced his wrath. Whether it was a slap, a kick, a punch, or a push I was always aware of him. Now he'd moved on to making me feel bad about my weight along with his physical abuse.

We were sitting in the Great Hall and I was nibbling on the edge of a roll. I felt his hand tighten on the back of my arm when he leaned into me and suddenly a sharp pain; he'd pinched.

"Do you really think that roll is necessary? I don't think you need to take in any more carbs," he muttered, a laugh apparent in his voice.

I sighed before dropping the bread back onto my sparse plate. "I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be right back, Jinx."

He grunted before turning back to his friends. I squeezed his hand under the table before pushing away and wandering around Hogwarts. I didn't have to go to the bathroom but I ended up in there anyway. I tried to avoid the mirror but I looked at it anyway.

I regretted it instantly when I saw how fat I was. I was grotesque, all of the bulges all over my body. I felt bile rising in my throat and I barely made it the toilet before I threw up. The thought had never crossed my mind to just throw the food up after I ate it.

I smiled for the first time in what seemed like years and shoved a finger down my throat. After I'd thrown everything up I flushed the toilet and walked outside. Roxi was standing there with her hands on her hips, staring at me.

"Are you throwing up to please him now? I thought you were better than that," she said, tapping her foot on the cobblestone floor. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

I sighed before going up to the sink to wash my hands. "You don't know anything about me anymore. Don't act like your some perfect little princess, I've heard Scorpius talk about you and some of the things you do. What would your parents think if they knew how many boys you've slept with?"

Her cheeks turned a bright pink color. "Just shut up, you're pissed at the world when you have no right to be. If you wanted to break up with that douche then you would."

I ignore her and continued to wash my hands, flinching when I brushed against the bruises on my wrists. I felt tears pricking the back of my eyelids, "You don't know anything about me anymore, Roxi. Get off your damn high horse and see that."

I pushed past her and out of the bathroom only to bump into someone else. I ended up falling onto my back with all of my extremities sprawled out. I didn't realize that my shirt was pulled up until I heard someone take in a deep breath.

"Aslinn, is that prick still hitting you? Why the hell are you staying with him?" James' accusing voice asked, taking my hands in his and pulling me up.

"Stop being so self-righteous and leave me alone. Don't you have Poppy to be in love with?" I asked, pushing past him and into the Great Hall.

James' Point of View:

She was being so mean about the Jinx situation that I knew she was really messed up. Aslinn was always the nicest person that I've ever known, especially to me. Now she was just striking out and being a total bitch. Then she had to go and bring up whatever was happening between Poppy and I.

Suddenly Roxi came out of the bathroom and saw tears in her eyes. She ran up to me and said, "I heard her throwing up in the bathroom. Either she's pregnant or she's anorexic, either way she's scaring me."

A sick feeling took over the pit of my stomach when I turned to her and said, "He's hitting her, she's got bruises along her stomach and all over her arms. I don't know what to do about it but I can't keep letting him hurt her."

Roxi nodded and moved closer to me. "We could go tell Professor McGonagall, she would call her into the office and check her out."

I nodded, "After dinner let's go up to her office and tell her about it. I want to be subtle about it, not draw too much attention. Aslinn won't go up there if she's afraid she's going to be confronted about it."

Roxi nodded and walked ahead of me into the Great Hall. I sat back with my friends but I didn't join in on their conversation, I just pushed my food around the plate and waited for dinner to be over. I saw Albus trying to get my attention but I kept my eyes glued to Aslinn at the Slytherin table.

She was pushing mashed potatoes around on her plate without bringing any of it up to her mouth. When she did take a bite I saw her jump slightly and Jinx's body flexed slightly before she dropped her fork to the plate again. That dick was hurting her so she didn't eat, he was the reason she was starving herself.

I clenched my fists under the table to prevent myself from doing something stupid. I tried to think back on what she looked like and how I hadn't noticed her changing. She had started to wear long sleeves that were baggy on her with jeans constantly, never any of her skirts that she was so found of. She was hiding from everyone and I hadn't even noticed.

"You're a million miles away, James. Is there something wrong?" Poppy's annoying voice broke through my inner thoughts. "You've barely even touched your food."

Instead of answering her I pushed up from the table and stalked out of the Hall. I didn't want to watch Jinx hurt her nor did I want to watch her not eat. Everything seemed to be going up in flames, so much for having the best year ever.

Roxi's Point of View:

I didn't know what to do right now; Aslinn was being torn to pieces and James was trying to stop it. I hated feeling so helpless, I wanted to do something but I didn't know what. When they finally dismissed us from dinner I looked around for James and saw him standing outside next to the Womping Willow.

I placed a hand on his back and asked, "Are you ready to go see Professor McGonagall?"

He nodded and followed closely behind me. Once we were up there I saw him move off to the side with his hands in his pockets. He must be really upset about this if he wasn't even going to talk to her.

"Professor we need to talk to you about something really important. We have reason to believe that Tatum Jinx is abusing our friend Aslinn," I said.

She dropped her papers onto her desk before standing and looking at us. "This is a very serious accusation, are you sure this is true?"

I swallowed and was about to say something but James suddenly came to life. "Professor, she's told me herself and I've saw all of her bruises. We need to do something about this, I'm afraid that he's really going to hurt her."

McGonagall jumped up and turned to an appearing Filch, "Locate Aslinn Malfoy and tell her to come to my office. Tell her that it's very serious."

He nodded and limped quickly out of the room, Mrs. Norris hot on his heels. That damn cat was completely indestructible; I mean she's been around since my parents were in school.

When they came back I could tell that Aslinn had put on more makeup because the dark circles under her eyes were barely visible earlier were completely gone now. She seemed to be brighter but I could tell that she was faking it. As she walked I saw that she had a limp, that bastard must have hurt her again.

"Yes Professor McGonagall, can I help you?" she asked, trying to stand up straight but failing when she flinched. "Am I in trouble?"

"No Miss Malfoy, I need to ask you on something that Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have brought to my attention," she said, leaning back against her desk. "Is Mr. Jinx hurting you?"

"No, I feel down the corridor stairs coming down from Astronomy the other day. I'm not coordinated," she said, looking down at her feet.

"That wasn't what she asked, Lyn," James said as he walked up to her and took her face in his hands.

When she flinched and pulled out of his grip. He whipped his wand out of his robes pocket and pointed it at her. After he muttered a spell all of the makeup on her face was gone and we were faced with all of her bruises. Her entire face was covered with bruises and her eyes were bloodshot and she had bags underneath them.

"I don't think these are from running into the wall or falling down steps," James said. Then his face turned sad and I saw tears form in his eyes when he said, "Lyn, why do you let him hurt you like this? Don't you know that you deserve so much better?"

"Nobody wants me! My own father even wishes that I was dead," she said. "Jinx is the first person to make me feel like I could be loved. I've never had someone be in love with me before Jinx! I just want to be wanted, Jaime."

She was whimpering towards the end and she sounded so broken that it hurt me to hear. James ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. I saw her flinch but she hugged him just as tight.

"I love you, so much Aslinn. I always have and I always will," he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

Oh shit!

* * *

><p>Review's get the next chapter out sooner.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Asdfghjkl; I got 5 reviews in 7 hours, you guys are fabulous :)

* * *

><p><span>Aslinn's Point of View:<span>

I'd heard James say that he loved me but I knew better than to think that he was in love with me. He was just being a good friend because I needed someone to be there for me, nothing more or nothing less. But then again I needed him more than I needed anything else in the entire world, I needed him to keep me safe. Speaking of keeping me safe…

"Jamie, how am I going to tell Jinx about this? What if he gets mad at me and decides to hurt me again?" I asked, holding onto his shirt collar tightly. "I don't want him to hurt me anymore."

"There's no danger in that happening, Miss Malfoy. I'm having him brought to me by Hagrid and I'm going to see that he gets the punishment that he deserves myself," Professor McGonagall said, nodding her head in James' direction. "Mr. Potter, take her back to the common room. I'm going to give you permission to stay in the boys' dormitory tonight, Miss Malfoy. I figure you'll sleep better if you're with Mr. Potter here."

I nodded before sliding my hand into his and walking towards the door. I figured Roxi was walking behind us and when I felt a hand on my lower back I knew it was her. I dropped James hand and turned around to pull her into a hug.

"I am so sorry for what I said to you earlier today, I feel so bad about it. I was so scared that you were going to figure out what was happening and you weren't going to talk to me anymore," I whispered into her hair. "Do you forgive me?" "It's okay, we all do things that we regret when we're scared," she said. Then she pulled back and held my shoulders at arms length, "The only way I'm going to forgive you is if you stop talking to Jinx completely."

I knew how stupid it sounded but I didn't know if I could do that. As much as he hurt me I still loved him, he'd showed me that I could love someone other than James. I mean I loved James way more but I was still a little bit on the fence about everything.

"Yeah, I can do that," I said, it took all I had to not cross my fingers. Then I turned to James, "Jamie, are you ready to go back to the dorm?"

He smiled and took my hand in his again. I had Roxi's in my other and we were off to the Common Room. On the way there we passed by Jinx and our eyes met across the hall; his were like frozen ice and I felt them chill my blood. James must have felt me shiver because he pulled me closer to him, tucking me into his side. Roxi came up on my other side and they effectively shielded me from Jinx's view.

Once we were in the dorm I felt my tears start to fall down my face. Roxi gave us a nod before slipping up to the girls' dorm. James sat down on the couch and I sat in his lap, crying into his neck. I felt his hands running up and down my back, it wasn't weird and pushy like it was when Jinx did it with James it was comforting and nice.

"Thank you for saving me, Jamie. I don't know what I would do without you," I whispered into his neck, kissing it lightly. "I take you for granted so much, I wouldn't blame you if you never talked to me again."

He pulled my face back and held it tightly in his grip. When I flinched he loosened the grip but kept my face in his hands. He ran his fingers along my cheekbones before saying, "I will never ever get tired of you. Everything about you is complete and total perfection and if anyone tells you different than they're wrong. What do I have to do to make you believe that?"

I just shook my head and looked down at my lap. "You're my best friend and I love you more than anything. I know that you have a girlfriend and I'm sure you're in love with her but I think you need to know that I'm in love with you."

I was too afraid to look up from my lap so I tried to judge his reaction based on his breathing. When it didn't change I looked up and saw that his eyes were trained on something behind me. I was about to turn around when I heard him say, "Please don't say that if you don't mean it. I don't want you to say that because you need someone to love you and figure that I'm the best option."

I sighed before continuing, "I've been in love with you since we were in fourth year. I'm not just saying that because you're close to me or anything I'm just tired of keeping it a secret."

I peeked up at him and all I saw was a blinding smile. "I've loved you since the very first time I laid eyes on you. I was always so scared to tell you because our friendship is so important to me. Poppy and I started 'dating' to make you jealous because you started dating that prick."

I didn't respond to that I just pulled him to me and kissed him. He pulled my hair elastic out of my hair and sent it tumbling down my shoulders. Then he knotted his fingers in it and used it to pull me closer to him.

I ended up straddling his waist and wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. We stayed locked together until someone whistled behind us and we broke apart. Roxi was standing there with her hands on her hips and a bag next to her feet.

"I was being a good roommate and bringing you clothes down and you repay me by face fucking each other? What is that about?" she asked, throwing the bag over to us and turning around to go up the stairs.

I laughed before turning back to face James; he had a look of wonder on it and he was staring straight at me. I smiled before leaning my forehead against his, "Where does this leave us now? Are we together or was this just a fluke?"

A smile that made my heart stop beating sprouted onto his face. "There is no way in Hell that I'm going to let you go now that I have you. You're going to be mine for the rest of my life and way after that."

I smiled before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I knew that I needed to get everything out in the open, "I have so much baggage; I'm fat and disgusting. Are you completely sure that you want to be with me?"

He pulled me away from him and made us both stand up. I thought he was going to walk away from me but he just twirled me around and said, "I don't see one thing wrong with you other than your own stupidity and that's even a little cute."

I sighed before pushing on his shoulders. "You're such a dick, why do I talk to you again? Oh yeah, you're absolutely gorgeous and you're pretty intelligent."

He raised his eyebrows as he moved closer to me. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist before his gaze softened and he whispered, "Does it hurt? Do you hurt?"

I nodded, afraid that if I said anything out loud that I would sound stupid. I just leaned my head against his chest and let his heartbeat calm my nerves. I swallowed before whispering, "Can you fix it, Jamie?"

James' Point of View:

Whatever joy I'd been feeling evaporated as she started to sob against my chest. I slid my hands under her thighs and lifted her up onto my hips. She locked her ankles behind my back and her arms around my neck. I picked up her bag from where Roxi left it and made my way up to my dorm.

When I got up there I saw Fred jump up from his bed and run to me, "What happened to her? Is she hurt? We heard Jinx throwing a fit out in the corridor about her being a liar."

Aslinn wormed her way out of my grip and turned to face Fred. He flinched and pulled her into a hug. I saw her flinch slightly but she barely hugged him back and the moment he let her go she ran back to me. I tucked her under my arm and walked her over to my bed.

I pulled the curtains tight around my bed and muttered a silencing charm before turning to her and saying, "Do you want me to leave and let you change or-"

She crossed her arms over her chest and tugged her sweater off. I cringed when I caught sight of the bruises along her ribcage, I clenched my teeth and fists to stop myself from doing something bad. Once she had her jeans off I gave her a questioning look and when she nodded I reached forward and ran a hand over her bruises.

"I swear to God that I'll never hurt you, I'll never lay a hand on you in any way," I whispered. "You've been able to trust me pretty much our entire lives and I don't want you to think that it's going to change because you're my girlfriend."

Her eyes lit up and she launched herself at me. I rubbed up and down her back before laying her down on my bed and slipping out to grab some pajamas. I pulled them on outside of the bed before getting another shirt and getting back into my bed. I tugged Aslinn back up and slid my shirt onto her body,.

She let out a content sigh before going under my covers and pulling me close to her. Her tiny frame fit perfectly against mine and I marveled at how we were made for each other. I'd never really believed in soulmates until this very moment.

* * *

><p>Reviews are lovely :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Yep, I'm going to continue this for awhile. I think I can throw a few more plot twists into it...

* * *

><p><span>James' Point of View:<span>

I woke up the next morning with Aslinn tucked into my chest, her feet were resting between my calves and I could feel how cold they were through my pants. I pulled the blanket up higher on us and wrapped my arms tighter around her small form. I still couldn't believe that she was finally all mine.

She moved and I caught sight of her bruised up face. Her creamy skin was marked by the blues and blacks of the bruises. A new wave of anger coursed though my entire body so I used her to sort of anchor me down. She'd always had a way of keeping me in check, more so than anyone else in the entire world.

"What are you thinking about, Jamie? You're shaking," her sleepy voice asked, a hand stroking up and down my cheek. "Are you cold? I have most of the blanket; here take some of it too."

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm not cold and you're freezing so keep the blanket. I'm just remembering everything from last night."

She nodded and locked her gaze with mine. "As long as you've got me I know that he can't touch me. Just stick with me today and we're going to be just fine, Jamie. I can promise you that."

I smiled before kissing her forehead. "Aren't I the one that's supposed to be making you feel safe? Why are you comforting me?" She smiled before placing her tiny hands against my chest. "You're always there for me and I just flake out on you. From now on I'm going to be right here for you always, okay?" I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her mouth up to mine. Kissing her was something that I don't think I would ever get bored of. She filled all of my senses and the only thing I could feel was her. I hated when air became important because I had to break away from her but I knew that I could kiss her any time I wanted to now.

"As much as I hate to end this we need to get up and get ready for classes. Breakfast is over in about twenty minutes," she said, kissing my chin before poking her head out the curtains of my bed. "All of the boys are already gone so I can get up and change."

After she slipped out of the bed I felt my cheeks catch on fire. She was going to change out there in the open with me standing out there too? I mean it wasn't like I'd never saw her like that, I did last night, it's just a little bit on the awkward side sometimes.

When I rolled out I saw her pulling my shirt over her head before bending down to tug some clothes out of her bag. I watch her come back up with some clothes in her hands and ended up catching her eyes.

"Am I the only one who's going to change in this room? Do you plan on going to classes in flannel pants and a Chudley Cannons shirt?" She asked, pulling a tank top on before her sweater. "I mean you look adorable but I don't think that's dress code."

I pulled my shirt over my head and held my arms out. "Is this better, Miss Malfoy? I can take my pants off too, go in just my boxers. Is that what you want? All of the other girls gawking at me all day?" She rolled her eyes before pulling her skirt up and tucking her sweater into it. "Just get dressed already. I'm going to go do my hair and makeup; if you're not dresses when I'm back I'm going to punish you."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "Is that a threat or a promise, Lyn?" She rolled her eyes before taking her bag into the bathroom and shutting the door in my face.

Aslinn's Point of View:

I was trying to cover up all of the bruises but it was really hard so I just gave up and finished my eye makeup. My hair was history so I just put on a beanie and hoped no one would bitch about breaking dress code.

I walked out to see James trying to tie his tie and failing miserably at it. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I can tie that for you if you'd like? That's the one thing my father taught me," I whispered, moving to stand in front of him.

He gave me a small smile before handing me the ends of it. After I'd tied it I tucked it under his sweater so just the top showed and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. He kissed me back before pulling my beanie further down my head.

"This isn't dress code nor is it yours," he whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders before sitting on his bed and putting on my heels. "I don't honestly care; you left it with my stuff the other day so I just kept it. It looks better on me than it does on you anyway."

I stuck my tongue out at him before standing up. I walked over to him gracefully and kissed the tip of his nose. "I don't understand how you walk so easily in those things. I'd bust my ass if I even tried, not that I would or anything but…"

"I could probably play football in heels; I'm a pro at walking in them. Now I'd honestly love to see you walk in a pair," I said, taking his hand in mine and walking down towards the Great Hall.

"That would be something I'd definitely want to see," he said, taking my bag from me and throwing it over his shoulder. "It'd be crazy sexy."

I smirked before we walked into the Great Hall and everyone fell silent. I flinched and looked down at my feet; maybe I hadn't covered up my bruises enough. I trusted James to get us to the table because I refused to look up from them.

Once we sat down I whispered to James, "Are my bruises not covered up well enough? Everyone's staring at me like I'm a freakin' zoo exhibit."

He took my face in his hands and answered, "You didn't cover them up at all really but you shouldn't have to. You don't need to hide because of what that prick did to you, don't ever think that it was your fault."

I nodded and picked at the scrambled eggs I'd put on my plate. I didn't want to eat because I still thought that I was too fat, that hadn't changed any.

"You need to eat, beautiful. You're perfect the way you are so stop starving yourself," James whispered into my hair as he put his arm around my shoulders. "Can you eat for me please?"

I started eating a piece of toast to make him happy, I wasn't really much of a morning eater. "Okay, here it goes. You know that I'm not much of a morning eater."

He nodded but made me finish the piece of toast before we got up and started walking to class. I sat down and ended up being swarmed by a bunch of random Gryffindors. They were talking about how brave I was and how strong I was for speaking up about it but all I wanted to do was throw up the bit of toast that I'd eaten earlier.

"Jaime, please make them go away," I whimpered under my breath, holding on to his hand with all that I had. I felt like I was going to pass out and I couldn't seem to get enough air into my lungs.

"You all have to give her room to breathe. Class is getting ready to start so you might as well sit down," James said as Roxi walked in and sat in the empty seat beside me.

She noticed that I was having trouble breathing and she looked down at me. "Aslinn, are you okay, babe? You don't sound like you're breathing too well."

I was about to answer her when Jinx walked in. He was walking with a swagger that made me flinch and when his eyes met mine fear spiked through my entire body. I couldn't break his gaze until I heard James let out a growl from next to me.

I tried to calm my breathing and eventually everything stopped spinning. I took James' hand in mine and kept it there the entire class, trying to anchor us both down. Roxi had her hand on my knee, showing me that she was there for me too. At this rate I really needed both of them.

* * *

><p>Reviews are something you're all great at giving me so I don't even need to ask anymore.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Someone asked me why I say that you're beautiful at the end of every story. Well I don't know who's out thinking that they're not good enough, maybe if I tell them that they're beautiful I'll change that. I don't really know, I guess it's stupid but it's a tradition so... You're all beautiful people. Thank you so much for reading and giving me so much positive feedback :)

* * *

><p><span>James' Point of View:<span>

I'd been watching Aslinn very closely for the last few months and she didn't seem to be getting any better. Her cheeks were still sunken in and when she stretched I saw her ribs straining against her shirt. Every time I'd ask her if she was eating she'd get really mad and stops talking to me. I'd eventually stopped asking and just watched her, maybe I would catch her not eating.

She sat in her normal spot next to me with her hand on my knee as we ate. I glanced over and saw her putting pieces of carrots into her mouth and swallowing. Maybe she was sick or something and couldn't gain all of her weight back.

"Lyn, I'm going to take you to a special place after dinner tonight," I whispered into her ear.

She perked up and stroked the side of my knee with her thumb. She kept shoveling in food until our plates were cleared and we were excused from the Great Hall. I took her hand in mine and laced our fingers together; we were going to the Room of Requirements, a room that my father talked about. It had been a headquarters of sorts back during the Wizarding War.

Aslinn gave my hand a squeeze before saying, "Let me use the restroom before we go, okay? I've had to pee all through dinner."

I nodded before letting go of her hand and walking upwards a little piece, I didn't need to be the bloke that stood outside the girls' restrooms like a freak. I leaned back against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest; maybe I was just thinking too much into Aslinn's weight loss. When people were stressed their bodies took the toll, right?

"Hey there Potter, how are you liking my leftovers?" a snarky voice asked from somewhere down the corridor. Soon enough Jinx appeared and he had a smirk on his lips, "I didn't stutter Potter, how's Aslinn doing? She seems to be getting into a shape that's not round lately."

I took a deep breath and counted to ten before walking over to him and saying, "Didn't McGonagall tell you that you had to stay away from Aslinn?"

He smiled a snake like smile before saying, "I'm not around Aslinn right now, am I? I'm talking to you Potter, completely civilly. Don't make this overdramatic like your kind seem to do."

I knew that it was stupid to give into his game but I did anyway, "And what exactly is my kind, Jinx?"

"The ones who side with the weak and broken. Why would you want something that no one else does like Aslinn? She won't even let you into her pants nor does she take direction," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

I saw red but didn't go after him like I wanted, no that was what he wanted as well. He wanted me to make a big scene and get expelled for fighting on school grounds but I wasn't going to do that. I knew that Aslinn needed me and I wasn't going to leave her alone right now.

Suddenly a third year girl ran up to me and said, "Aslinn's passed out in the bathroom! You need to go to her while I go get Professor McGonagall."

I pushed past her and ran straight into the girls' room. Aslinn was lying on the floor of a stall with her hand on her head. I knelt down beside her and took her hand in mine. I looked over at the toilet and saw what looked like the remains of carrots. I instantly knew why Aslinn was so small; she'd been throwing up all of her food.

Aslinn's Point of View:

I woke up in the Hospital Wing with James sitting beside me asleep in a chair. I looked over and saw Professor McGonagall talking to another teacher but when she saw that I was awake she rushed over to me.

"Miss Malfoy, it's good to see that you're awake. You gave us quite a scare, you know," she said, taking my hand in hers.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. I mean one minute I'm fixing my hair in the mirror and the next I'm in here," I said, trying to avoid the real reason that I was in here.

She gave me an unconvinced look and shook her head, "We both know that's not why you're in here. You've been eating and then throwing it back up, haven't you?"

I thought about lying to her but was way too tired to even try it. "Yes professor, I have but look at me, I'm atrocious. I'm the size of a hippogriff."

"Miss Malfoy, we weighed you when you were first admitted and you weigh a little bit over 90 pounds. That's thirty pounds underweight for a girl of your height and age," she said, taping my wrist slightly.

"There's no way, I look like I'm over three hundred pounds," I said.

She sighed before continuing on, "That was a hex that Miss Wood put on you. She seemed to think that if you thought you were overweight that you would leave Mr. Potter alone and she could have him. It's quite a lengthy explanation so I'll just leave Mr. Potter to explain it to you."

I looked over and saw James was sitting up now. "Lyn, you scared me to death. Don't you ever do anything stupid like that again."

I nodded before moving over and patting the space next to me. "Come up here with me, I'm cold. I mean unless you're disgusted with me or something…"

He sighed before getting up and scooting in close to me. He pulled me into his side before he started talking, "Poppy put a hex on you to make you feel like you were overweight. She wanted you to stop coming after me so that we would stay together. I thought that the stress of the situation was getting to you and the stress was making you lose weight but I guess I was wrong."

"I don't want you to think that I'm broken or something because I'm not. Or at least I'm don't think that I am," I said, laying my hand on his chest. "Jamie, I'm giving you a free pass. You can break up with me and we can go back to being best friends. Hell, we can break up and act like we've never met. I know I'm fucked up and I don't want to hold you back because of it."

He took my face in his hands and made me look into his eyes before speaking, "I don't care what's wrong with you or how broken you are, when we got together that meant that I'm always going to fix you. I'm not going to quit just because stuff got a little bit hard, I'm going to stand by you for the long haul. Just try and get rid of me now."

I smiled when I felt him stroking my hair. I felt my eyes getting heavier as I struggled to keep them open but with James murmuring in my ear I was soon fast asleep.

James' Point of View:

After she fell asleep I turned to look at Professor McGonagall. "Is Jinx still going to be in the school? I don't know how Aslinn'll take it if she has to see him everyday after this."

She nodded, "He's switching to Durmstrang after this term is over, and he has been since the incident. I had no clue he was badgering you two or I would've thrown him out ages ago."

"He hasn't before this afternoon, he's just randomly stared at Aslinn. I was close to beating his face in tonight though," I said honestly.

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear that and continue on with our conversation. She's going to need you to keep her sane for the next little while. She's going to be really messed up," she said, patting my hand lightly.

"Professor, I love her more than anything in the entire world. She's what I want now and she's what I'm going to want in the future," I said honestly. "Sometimes it scares me how much I love her but its okay."

She smiled, "If you love her make sure that you keep her safe and you remind her of it everyday. She's going to take a while to heal from everything but you're a Potter, I think you can handle it."

I smiled before kissing the top of Aslinn's head. "I know that but she's worth every bit of it."

* * *

><p>Thank you :)<p> 


End file.
